


Gabriel and Persistent Pestering

by Khoshekh42



Series: Destiel Series [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5202770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khoshekh42/pseuds/Khoshekh42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last in Destiel series. When Gabriel just gets fed up with Dean and Cas, he comes up with his own genius plan to try and 'help them out'. He lures them to a 'case' where he will try to set the pair up, and (obviously) mortally embarrassing them in the process. Rated T for Winchesters and Gabriel. Please R&R. Thanks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gabriel was so done with them. Just so done. They were so absolutely painstakingly obvious… It almost hurt. To everyone but them of course. So, because he was Gabriel, he would get them together. And he really didn't care how at this point.

It really didn't take a long time to come up with a plan, only about a week spent on the internet, and he had a plan. Sure it hadn't taken long to get his genius plan, but the actual waiting for when he could act upon his plan was killing Gabriel. Gabriel couldn't stand waiting for things to happen. He would be one of those people that you'd see standing in the line at Kroger's and he'd have some weird suspicious nervous twitch and you'd think that he was being chased by the police or the mafia, but then you would have to pay for your milk and salad fixings and you would forget all about the man. Then again, If Gabriel wanted anything from the store, then he'd probably just make it simply materialize in his hand.

But back to Gabe and his careful planning. He'd seen in on Chuck's blog. That Carver Edlund (who absolutely everyone knew was Chuck Shirley by now) would be attending a convention in… A month. Gabriel scowled, glaring at the screen on the phone that'd magically appeared in his hand several hours ago. He couldn't really just will it to be sooner, any number of things could go wrong with that. Gabriel would have to wait an entire month to set the two friggin' lovebirds up. Gabriel glared again at the screen. He sighed in a way that would've fogged up his glasses if he had them. He leaned back in his chair, smiling as he came up with the entirety of his plan.

The day of what would later be known as The Convention.

Gabriel sauntered confidently through the main doors in the convention hall, with his green and gold robes and horned helmet. Yes. Gabriel had become Loki for his cosplay. He saw several people that recognized him and he nodded their way. He gave a Thor a hug, and took a picture with a Captain America. Gabriel's face, looked (obviously) nothing like Gabriel's face. His plan (which he'd been brewing over for the past month) started as soon as he caught sight of the Supernatural series convention table. He walked vaguely over to the vague-ish area that the table was at, and sent a short illusion of what looked like an Angel shadow onto the wall. Nobody saw it. Gabriel made a face. He waited another minute or so, and sent the illusion again, just for a few seconds more, and on a different wall. Some people saw it, but dismissed it as a normal shadow, not taking any time to think about it at all. Another minute, and another shadow.

Gabriel's plan (as he might've mentioned before, was absolute genius) was absolute genius for this simple reason: A good number of the Supernatural fans had convinced themselves that the series was all real. Gabriel grinned as a couple fans actually saw his shadow this time, and he laughed quietly. He made the lights flicker a bit. The few fans that had noticed looked up, slightly concernedly at the lights. One took out a small bag and threw salt in the air. (Apparently, they weren't really allowed to actually make a salt circle. Apparently it was too messy). The other laughed. Gabriel was momentarily distracted by someone cosplaying Gabriel. Gabriel grinned, and waved hello. Another illusion, one that moved this time. Several more people noticed it. One person pointed it out to Chuck, who laughed nervously, really hoping that that person was wither delusional or just plain messing with him. Gabriel waited a few more minutes this time and caused the lights to flicker and the illusion appeared again. This time it obviously was brandishing a knife. One person who wasn't a fan saw it and jumped and 'eeped' slightly.

Gabriel noticed a 'Cas' was kissing a 'Dean' and someone was taking a picture of them. Gabriel doubled over with silent laughter. How ironic. Or was it coincidental? Sam would probably know. Oh well, too busy with the plan to actually think about it. Another shadow. This time a good group of Supernatural fans noticed and pointed over at it. Gabriel turned off the lights all flickery-like, and turned them back on a second later. Several people screamed with surprise. Gabriel fake jumped (because the security footage would be bound to be looked at, and someone who had absolutely no reaction to the lights supposedly randomly turning off would be automatically suspicious).

Things started to happen in rapid succession, Gabriel made a physical form (but it flickered slightly, as if a hologram) appear, eyes glowing. Several more people screamed. One fan took out their bag of salt and threw a handful of it at the form. It vanished. The person stood frozen until all of their group contributed and poured a salt circle around them. The 'ghost' appeared again, and slid a knife out of its sleeve. Out of nowhere, another 'person' (That Gabriel created) appeared, with a knife as well. The 'ghost' flickered forward and stabbed the other Angel (not really, it was just an illusion) straight in the chest. A large red spot was forming in his chest and light spilled out of his eyes and mouth and the hole in its chest. He collapsed on the ground, and with another huge flash of light he was on the ground, huge burnt wings spread out beside him.

It was totally silent for about five and a half seconds, and then everybody in the room instantly started to panic. Gabriel did the same, but was grinning. His plan was going just as smoothly as it had gone in his head.


	2. Chapter 2

"So get this." Sam said, staring intently at his laptop screen. Dean glanced up from the bed that he was sitting on, watching television, but he soon looked back at the television, not all that interested in what Sam had to say. "So there's this Angel." Dean sighed, frankly he was completely sick of Angels and demons and the like.

"It appears to be a ghost." Well. That was new. Dean laughed, simply because he had no idea what else to do. Seriously though. They had to deal with Angels, and demons, and ghosts. Now Angel ghosts? Well that was shit. Dean sighed, "Fine, what's with the Angel ghosts?"

"Apparently there was this... ahem..." Sam coughed nervously. Dean narrowed his eyes. Sam noticed and shifted uncomfortably, "So, there was this convention." Dean suddenly understood Sam's unwillingness to tell Dean what was happening. Really, Sammy? A convention? After last time? Last time was a disaster... But Dean kept his cool nonetheless. "Fine." Sam looked slightly relieved, "So, there was this 'flickering shape' with glowing eyes. Then a person appeared out of thin air, and the flickering thing pulled out a knife and stabbed the person, which then exploded in bright white light."

"Well shit."

"Yeah."

"So..." Dean said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It looks like we're going to another convention."

"I suppose so." Dean sighed again. He really didn't want to have to go back. Especially after telling Sam about... that. Sam was going to make fun of him so much. The tiniest glimmer of hope was that Sam would be so wrapped up in the case that he wouldn't think to tease Dean? Yeah... he was screwed.

*:*:*:*:*

Twenty minutes later found the brothers driving their Impala, on their way to the convention, if not a little bit grudgingly. Gabriel was thrilled. His plan was working, and he was luring the Winchester boys into his trap. His Master Plan. Well, maybe it wasn't quite that dramatic, but Gabriel was really getting bored and so what if he was creating epic speeches in his head? He was bored… Gabriel didn't like being bored. Not that anyone who knew him didn't already know that.

It would take them around an hour to get there, and Gabriel wasn't quite sure if he could stand it. But in the meanwhile, he started to set the stage for Chuck and his tiny booth off to the side of the convention hall. However much the fans of the book series liked it, and rallied around it like some sort of cult, it still had a rather small fanbase, and so Chuck had gotten shunted off to the side of the hall, instead of getting a prime spot in the middle, or near the door.

"Hi!" Gabriel had walked up to the booth as a young adult woman with (obviously) a plaid shirt. Chuck looked up from his notebook. "Yes? Can I help you?"

"Is that a new book?" Everything that Gabriel was loud, cheery, and overenthusiastic. Chuck looked terrified. Good.

"Oh... this? No…" He looked slightly embarrassed. "It's a shopping list. I haven't gone to the store in weeks." Chuck coughed lightly and shoved the notebook into a bag at the bottom of his feet.

"So… Do you have plans for what the next book is going to be?" Gabriel said, wide eyed, and bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Uh, yeah. There's this thing involving Gabriel actually." Chuck said nervously, as if he weren't quite used to answering questions of any kind. "And alternate universes." Gabriel snickered, Chuck was completely unaware of the fact that Gabriel himself was standing in front of him. But, if all went to plan (and it obviously would. Gabriel was the master at making plans that worked. Except for that one time. But… just ignore that one time. That one time didn't matter. He was the master of plan making. Master), then Chuck would, by the end of the time that they were there, know that it was in fact Gabriel.

"Anything Destiel?" Gabriel made his entire face light up as he said it, as if the hope would outweigh all likelihood. Chuck's answer was smoother then Gabriel expected it to be. "Well, you'll just have to buy the book and find out now wouldn't you?" He grinned, a little more at ewas then he was just a few minutes ago, when Gabriel was asking about the grocery list (because, of course Gabriel knew that it was an actual grocery list. He was Gabriel. He could do anything he wanted to, including spying on nervous authors making grocery lists.)

"Oh, I'll definitely buy the book. Like, I'll be the one sleeping outside of the bookstore the night before it came out so that I could get into the store and read it as fast as I could!" Chuck looked surprised by Gabriel's enthusiasm, and started to look a little bit nervous again. Gabriel screamed (softly, he wasn't going to disrupt everyone else. That would be rude.) "Oh my gosh! You're Becky!" Becky had, indeed just walked up to the booth that Chuck was sitting at, and now looking to Becky, pleading for help.

"I'm Gabrielle" (What? It wasn't that far off, and it's not like Chuck or Becky were going to bet suspicious or anything like that. Plus it was just fun.) "I'm, like, a huge fan of your writing. I mean," Gabriel's smile faltered slightly, "I mean, I, like, ship Destiel and all, not Wincest, but… you get what I mean right?" Becky didn't seem phased in the slightest. She just beamed even more. "It's fine! I mean, now that Cas was introduced, I realized that Cas is probably a better match for Dean than Sam is anyway." Gabriel nodded enthusiastically. He handed his copy of Changing Channels to Chuck for him to sign (there was a line. Gabriel didn't want to be rude to the actual people who wanted to talk to Chuck. Gabriel wasn't nice, but he didn't want to be rude or anything. Gabriel wasn't rude…).

Gabriel returned to the booth around four or five more times, asking more about Destiel (Sabriel came up once, and Gabriel hadn't turned red and said that there was absolutely no possibility of Sabriel becoming canon. No.) He was setting it up so that as the subject of Destiel came up more and more when Sam and Dean came up, Chuck wasn't going to be shocked or suspicious.

Gabriel couldn't wait.

*:*:*:*:*

Dean grumbled as Sam pulled him into the convention hall, dressed up in their FBI getups. For once, no one was giving them any strange looks for looking so dressed up. They probably thought that they were just cosplaying for… something. They walked in, and as the security team started checking them for actual weapons, they flipped out their FBI badges, Sam spoke up, "Please let us through, this is about the murder." The security guards immediately straightened up and let them pass. They could hear murmurs from the crowd, who now knew that they actually weren't cosplayers. They quietly walked over to where the manager was waiting for them. Watching the security footage, Dean just sighed, not really sure what to say. He was kind of hoping that Sam was overreacting with the whole Angel-ghost thing. And damn it. He wasn't.


	3. Chapter 3

There. They were there. They'd arrived. Finally. They were taking forever, seriously. Like, honestly. He'd had to wait around for at least two hours when it should've only taken one hour. Gabriel was ready to get this whole thing started.

"Oh my God!" He screeched, eyes wide (obviously looking nothing like Gabriel). "You guys are amazing cosplayers, like, how did you get your faces to look, like, exactly like Sam and Dean. Like, on some sort of hunting mission!" Sam and Dean instantly started stuttering, "Uh, uh… Excuse me?"

"Like, you know, Supernatural?" Gabriel said, as if questioning if they actually knew what he (she) was talking about.

"Yeah, sure." Dean just pushed passed Gabriel. He could hear the Winchesters talking quietly as they passed. "You know, we should probably check the security video first. Just make sure that people aren't exaggerating with the whole 'Angel ghost' thing." Dean nodded, though a bit reluctantly, not quite sure if coming to another convention was quite a good idea.

They headed back to the back room to check to see what the security video had to offer. The head of security seemed rather shaken to see that the FBI had gotten involved in this case. He'd at least expected local police to get involved first. Unless this was some sort of serial killer that the FBI had been investigating before, and now he was wrapped up in all of this… the thought alarmed the security guard, so he tried not to think about it.

"Listen, uh," Dean peered at the guard's outfit, "Darwin, we just want to see the footage. I don't want to hear your theories on the matter. And, uh, no. It's not a serial killer." Sam had raised an eyebrow at the security guard, who had started babbling as soon as they had said that they were FBI. He wondered vaguely if the guy had some sort of record. The guard flushed, obviously embarrassed about his outburst. He stuttered slightly, and sat down to pull up the video on his computer.

It happened just as they should've expected it to, yet that was what seemed to surprise them the most. It looked like a normal ghost as it flashed onscreen, except it had incredible shadow wings. Sam flinched when it brandished the Angel blade, and plunged it deep into the Angel who had appeared, supposedly to try to get the Angel ghost under control, and to have it step down. The actual Angel had fallen to the ground, and with a great flash of light spread its deep black wings onto the grey carpet around it. Some emotion shifted in Sam's chest, but he couldn't quite place what it was, or where it came from.

Both Sam and Dean leaned closer to the screen to try to get a better view of what had happened as the video repeated. Sam's eyes, for some reason, were drawn to a Loki standing in the middle of the hall. He ignored the muffled alarm bells going off in his head, and focused his attention back on the Angel ghost, and Angel that was dying once again.

Dean sighed, leaning back from the screen. He rubbed his chin wearily with a troubled expression. Sam looked to him inquisitively, glancing once momentarily back at the Loki onscreen. Dean followed Sam's gaze, but didn't see anything of interest. (Besides the Cas and Dean who had been making out in the back before the ghost had appeared. Dean pretended to ignore that.)

"We gotta call Cas." Sam agreed.

*:*:*:*:*

Cas took no time getting there, although finding Sam and Dean found to be more of a chore then he thought it would be. Random strangers kept commenting on his Cas outfit, and he had no idea what to make of any of it. He finally found the brothers by scanning the top of the heads of the crowd, just to find the tallest person there.

"Dean. Your message troubled me. This Angel ghost shouldn't exist. I've never heard of anything like this happening. Ghosts appear when the soul of a human refuses to go with their reaper. Angel's don't have souls, Dean. This should be impossible." Dean startled as Cas started talking, "Okay…" He replied slowly, still trying to process everything that Cas was saying. "So, where do Angels go when they die?"

"Purgatory." Cas said, with an ominous tone to his voice. Dean raised his eyebrows.

"Purgatory is where all of the creatures that you hunt go when you kill them, excepting ghosts and reapers themselves. But there isn't any reaper to refuse to go with when an Angel dies. When an Angel dies, they go to purgatory, no arguing. Reapers can technically get into purgatory, but they generally don't. Ghosted Angel's just shouldn't exist, Dean."

Sam cut in, "But if an Angel were to supposedly escape from purgatory, then would the whole ghost thing happen then?" Sam knew that he was grasping at straws here, but at this point he just wanted an explanation, and then to get out of there. Something just wasn't right with this whole situation. He knew that it should be Dean the one that was uncomfortable here, but Sam felt as if something horrible was going to happen.

"No. That wouldn't work. I suppose that something could escape from purgatory if they hitched a ride with something that was escaping, but I highly doubt that that would cause the thing to become a ghost. It should just come back to life. I don't know how it would get out. Only if a human somehow got into the place would something be able to get out. This isn't a ghost that we're dealing with here. I don't know what it is, but it definitely isn't a ghost."

Sam sighed. He knew even less now than he did before they arrived. Something that behaved exactly like a ghost, wasn't a ghost, as was an Angel was haunting/not haunting the building. Great.

"We gotta call Bobby." Dean agreed.

There. They were there. They'd arrived. Finally. They were taking forever, seriously. Like, honestly. He'd had to wait around for at least two hours when it should've only taken one hour. Gabriel was ready to get this whole thing started.

"Oh my God!" He screeched, eyes wide (obviously looking nothing like Gabriel). "You guys are amazing cosplayers, like, how did you get your faces to look, like, exactly like Sam and Dean. Like, on some sort of hunting mission!" Sam and Dean instantly started stuttering, "Uh, uh… Excuse me?"

"Like, you know, Supernatural?" Gabriel said, as if questioning if they actually knew what he (she) was talking about.

"Yeah, sure." Dean just pushed passed Gabriel. He could hear the Winchesters talking quietly as they passed. "You know, we should probably check the security video first. Just make sure that people aren't exaggerating with the whole 'Angel ghost' thing." Dean nodded, though a bit reluctantly, not quite sure if coming to another convention was quite a good idea.

They headed back to the back room to check to see what the security video had to offer. The head of security seemed rather shaken to see that the FBI had gotten involved in this case. He'd at least expected local police to get involved first. Unless this was some sort of serial killer that the FBI had been investigating before, and now he was wrapped up in all of this… the thought alarmed the security guard, so he tried not to think about it.

"Listen, uh," Dean peered at the guard's outfit, "Darwin, we just want to see the footage. I don't want to hear your theories on the matter. And, uh, no. It's not a serial killer." Sam had raised an eyebrow at the security guard, who had started babbling as soon as they had said that they were FBI. He wondered vaguely if the guy had some sort of record. The guard flushed, obviously embarrassed about his outburst. He stuttered slightly, and sat down to pull up the video on his computer.

It happened just as they should've expected it to, yet that was what seemed to surprise them the most. It looked like a normal ghost as it flashed onscreen, except it had incredible shadow wings. Sam flinched when it brandished the Angel blade, and plunged it deep into the Angel who had appeared, supposedly to try to get the Angel ghost under control, and to have it step down. The actual Angel had fallen to the ground, and with a great flash of light spread its deep black wings onto the grey carpet around it. Some emotion shifted in Sam's chest, but he couldn't quite place what it was, or where it came from.

Both Sam and Dean leaned closer to the screen to try to get a better view of what had happened as the video repeated. Sam's eyes, for some reason, were drawn to a Loki standing in the middle of the hall. He ignored the muffled alarm bells going off in his head, and focused his attention back on the Angel ghost, and Angel that was dying once again.

Dean sighed, leaning back from the screen. He rubbed his chin wearily with a troubled expression. Sam looked to him inquisitively, glancing once momentarily back at the Loki onscreen. Dean followed Sam's gaze, but didn't see anything of interest. (Besides the Cas and Dean who had been making out in the back before the ghost had appeared. Dean pretended to ignore that.)

"We gotta call Cas." Sam agreed.

*:*:*:*:*

Cas took no time getting there, although finding Sam and Dean found to be more of a chore then he thought it would be. Random strangers kept commenting on his Cas outfit, and he had no idea what to make of any of it. He finally found the brothers by scanning the top of the heads of the crowd, just to find the tallest person there.

"Dean. Your message troubled me. This Angel ghost shouldn't exist. I've never heard of anything like this happening. Ghosts appear when the soul of a human refuses to go with their reaper. Angel's don't have souls, Dean. This should be impossible." Dean startled as Cas started talking, "Okay…" He replied slowly, still trying to process everything that Cas was saying. "So, where do Angels go when they die?"

"Purgatory." Cas said, with an ominous tone to his voice. Dean raised his eyebrows.

"Purgatory is where all of the creatures that you hunt go when you kill them, excepting ghosts and reapers themselves. But there isn't any reaper to refuse to go with when an Angel dies. When an Angel dies, they go to purgatory, no arguing. Reapers can technically get into purgatory, but they generally don't. Ghosted Angel's just shouldn't exist, Dean."

Sam cut in, "But if an Angel were to supposedly escape from purgatory, then would the whole ghost thing happen then?" Sam knew that he was grasping at straws here, but at this point he just wanted an explanation, and then to get out of there. Something just wasn't right with this whole situation. He knew that it should be Dean the one that was uncomfortable here, but Sam felt as if something horrible was going to happen.

"No. That wouldn't work. I suppose that something could escape from purgatory if they hitched a ride with something that was escaping, but I highly doubt that that would cause the thing to become a ghost. It should just come back to life. I don't know how it would get out. Only if a human somehow got into the place would something be able to get out. This isn't a ghost that we're dealing with here. I don't know what it is, but it definitely isn't a ghost."

Sam sighed. He knew even less now than he did before they arrived. Something that behaved exactly like a ghost, wasn't a ghost, as was an Angel was haunting/not haunting the building. Great.

"We gotta call Bobby." Dean agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, Bobby." Sam was sitting at Chuck's booth, after explaining to him what they had figured out. "So get this." Sam sounded tired, and granted, he was very tired. At this point, he would do anything to solve this damned case. He hated it. Something here was horribly, horribly wrong, and it wasn't just the non-ghost Angel thing. There was something bigger here. A plot. Sam could feel it in the air. He wasn't, of course, going to tell anybody about this nagging feeling, he didn't like it when people called him crazy. Especially when he knew that he wasn't crazy

Especially when he wasn't sure if he was crazy.

"There's this ghost-like thing that appears to be an Angel. But Cas is claiming that it's completely impossible." Sam could hear Bobby harrumphing on the other end. "Nothing's completely impossible, kid. That's something I've learned in my many years of bein' a hunter. Damn near nothing's impossible."

"Yeah, I of all people should know that, Bobby, but… I don't know. Knowing where ghosts come from, and now that Cas has explained how death works with Angels, - purgatory and all- the whole 'ghost' idea doesn't seem to fit anymore." Sam seemed uncertain of himself. He didn't know why. Bobby was quiet for a little. "Listen, Sam, I'm not there. I can't tell you what's happening, and I really don't know how to help you with this one. I'm sorry, but I just don't know." Bobby hung up. Sam sighed. He really hadn't expected Bobby to be of that much help, but this was worse than he thought it would be. Nothing was coming from Bobby. Suddenly, a cheerful woman (who, for some reason, reminded Sam strongly of the Loki from the video.

"Omigosh!" She squealed out as she noticed Sam sitting there slumped glumly in his seat. "You must be Sam." She exaggerated his name as if he wasn't actually Sam. Not that she would think that he actually was. Sam looked up at the girl. She was wearing a shirt nearly identical to one that he owned. It was a little weird and he wasn't sure what to think of it.

"I'm Je- Jenna." She stuttered in the middle of her name. (Internally, Gabriel was cursing himself for not realizing that maybe 'Jessica' wasn't the best name to choose.) She turned to Chuck, slightly flustered. "So, if he's your 'Sam', then where's your 'Dean'? How about a 'Cas'?" She seemed excited about the prospect of getting to meet 'Sam', 'Cas', and 'Dean'.

"Oh, uh, Dean's somewhere." Chuck glanced to Sam to make sure this was okay. Sam shrugged, not sure if he really cared. He didn't.

"So, are you the 'Sam' from Chuck's blog? You know, 'SamW42'?" Chuck turned to Sam again, letting him answer.

"Er… yeah." Sam finally landed on. "Just don't tell Dean, he probably wouldn't approve of it. Are you on the blog?"

"Yes." Suddenly, Jenna scowled. "It's been a while since you've showed your face. I mean, we have soooo many questions." Sam was beginning to regret his choice to tell her he was the Sa, from Chuck's blog.

"Like, I mean, are Cas and Dean going to finally get together? Does Dean or Cas know about each other's confessions? Do you think that they will eventually tell each other their feelings? Does Dean know that you know more than you're letting on? Have you just forgotten about Chuck's blog?" Her voice got higher as she asked each question. Sam blinked a couple times, then tried answering the questions in order. "Uh, hopefully, I don't think so, hopefully, I don't I don't think so, and no, but I don't really have time." Sam was beginning to hope that the girl would go away, so he could leave to talk to Cas and Dean about the case.

Or, apparently, they could walk over to the table themselves. Jenna squealed loudly. Cas looked taken aback, whereas Dean just looked suspicious.

"Dean." Sam cut in before Jenna said something that Sam didn't really want her to say, "This is Jenna. She's a fan. Of the series. You know, Supernatural." Dean sighed and licked his lips, looking off to the right. Sam hoped dearly that she didn't mention anything Destiel related. He didn't want to have to deal with that.

"So is there any chance of Destiel becoming canon?"

No. Of course Sam wouldn't have any luck with that. Had they not been on a case, then Sam would be totally fine with them stuttering and choking on their word in response to this question, were it not for the fact that they were on a case. Sam sighed, and a piece of his hair fluttered off of his face.

Chuck was stuttering as well, "Listen, you know that murder?"

"Oh! Yeah the murder." She winked.

"Yeah…" Chuck chuckled nervously, "They should really be getting back to investigating that." He smiled apologetically. Jenna sighed dramatically, "Can I get a picture with all of you guys?" There was a light of mischief in her eyes that reminded Sam vaguely, again, of the Loki wandering in the middle of the security footage, standing out from the rest of the crowd for some reason. Sam was, however grateful for Chuck having the girl stop asking questions. However, "Yeah." Sam, once again, responded so that someone else wouldn't. He motioned for Dean and Cas to come over and get in a small cluster for the girl to come in and take a picture. And if Sam squished Cas and Dean together, neither of them mentioned it.

*:*:*:*:*

They did, however, have to get back to actually hunting, or rather, figuring out whatever the hell it was that was 'haunting' the convention. It hadn't shown up again, and had nobody gotten murdered, Sam might've thought that it was just all a joke, and a trick of lights. But someone did get murdered. Dean had gone to go check up on the body at the morgue.

"There wasn't anything. The coroner said that it was obvious that the man had died from the wound in his chest, but there wasn't any sort of identification. No match to anyone, DNA, facial, nothing. This was a mysterious monster killing a person that doesn't exist. I don't get it, Sammy. None of this makes any sense." Sam sighed, pulling his laptop from the bad that he'd brought with him, trying to find something form lore about this.

*:*:*:*:*

Four hours, and thirty something more questions about Destiel (around twelve about Sabriel. Sam pretended that he wasn't blushing deeply when those came up) found Sam growling with frustration. "Nope." He nearly shouted pushing himself up from his chair. "I can't do this anymore. There's nothing. There is literally nothing on the entire internet that can help me. It's nearly three and I haven't eaten all day. I'm gonna go out, get some fresh air and some food. I don't care about you guys, you can find your own food." And with that, Sam slammed his laptop shut and shoved it in his bag walking away somewhat aggressively.

"Well." Dean chuckled, turning to look at Cas,"Didn't really expect that." Cas nodded in agreement.

Gabriel saw his chance. He knew that with Sam gone, and unable to ward off potential Destiel shippers, it would be so much easier to casually mention something that might tip the dunderheads (He'd been talking to a Snape.) off that they needed to stop this stupidity.

He walked up to the booth for what felt like the thousandth time (this time as a Cas with nice wings), grinning.

"Hi. I'm Emily. So, my friend, over there, wants me to ask what your favorite Destiel moment was." Gabriel could see the 'Oh shit' that spread across Chuck's face, "Uh- uh- uh- I, I actually need to leave, just for a second even though it might take me a bit longer than that actually I wouldn't even bother staying here so sorry but I have to be over there." Chuck pointed off to his left, and stood quickly before smiling and looking very strained and hurrying over there. Gabriel laughed maniacally internally, because this was honestly better then he could've expected. Instead of Chuck getting in the way, Gabriel could now speak to Cas and Dean directly. "Well. Uh, how about you?" Gabriel looked hopefully towards the pair sitting at the edge of the table. Dean's eyes widened, and Cas stiffened.

"See, I think that it's probably the whole cuddling thing after Cas accidentally ran into the tree. Or Dean singing as he was trying to find Cas. That was sweet. I mean there's the obvious." Both Cas and Dean looked like they were going to pass out, but that just egged Gabriel on, "So of course that's Kaylee's favorite. She personally prefers Dean's, what with the whole you know," Gabriel paused just momentarily to appreciate the look of absolute fear on Dean's face, "'I think I'm just a little bit in love with Cas' or whatever the exact words were," Dean's face was now a mix of red from blushing and white from turning pale at this random fan's words. Gabriel's grin broadened, "But me I'm partial to Cas's, just because of the whole thing where there was the moment where he tried to generally deny it, and pass it off as just being good friends, until Sam said that 'No do you like like him'. And he just kinda sighed and said 'yeah' in defeat and all. It was sweet." Gabriel had to keep himself from cackling at the expression on Dean's face, like he was going to (or currently having) a heart attack. "Anywho, if Chuck's not here then I think I should probably tell Kaylee the bad news. Bye!" He waved cheerily, and turned on his heels to walk away.

He wasn't going to miss any of it of course, so as soon as he got far enough into the crowd for them not to be able to see him, he inconspicuously morphed into the Loki he'd been while creating the ghost. He peered back at the booth, and pulled out his phone, turning it to video. "C'mon, c'mon!' He muttered under his breath. Cas was actually blushing and he was looking down at the ground away from Dean. Dean was still looking absolutely terrified, but there was definitely the element of awe and surprise etched into his face. He looked as though he wanted to start speaking, but knew that he'd just stutter if he did. Until, "Cas." It was just a word, a name, but it made Cas turn towards Dean, ever so slightly hopeful.

"Cas." Dean repeated.


	5. Chapter 5

It came in a flash, and Dean curled Cas's blue tie in his hand to jerk him forward. Cas looked horrifically alarmed. Cas's terror soon faded, moving his hands to the hair on the back on Dean's head.  
When they broke apart, Dean looked at the table in front of him looking slightly amazed. He broke into a grin, laughing softly. Cheers from Destiel fans tore his gaze up. He looked a lot more confident than Gabriel would've expected him to be. There was a loud shout from across the hall.  
"Oh, come ON!" Sam. Gabriel took this time to now start cackling. He was actually a bit surprised. He'd expected it to take longer than it did in actuality. He was impressed with Dean's bravery. Kudos to him. Cas was now staring at Dean as if he was looking at a whole new person. He already stared at him like he worshiped him, but this was a whole new level of that. Neither of them had heard Sam shout, and he was making his way across. Which was proving a little bit difficult now that there was a group of fans thronging around the table chanting at them to kiss again. Dean was beginning to look a little bit embarrassed, but soon the pair obliged. Gabriel giggled when he saw Sam among the small crowd of people with their cameraphones out. "There you go, Sammy," Gabriel whispered into the phone, "There's my apology for Tuesday."  
When Chuck came back from over there, Gabriel only barely got his reaction to the random crowd who were all laughing, smiling, and taking videos and pictures. "Uh, what?" His voice was up an octave, and he sounded nervous. The entire crowd started chattering to Chuck all at the same time. He heard small snippets of sentences, something about 'Destiel', something about 'SQUEEEE!', and Chuck was honestly confused until he heard one person say 'kiss'. Oh. Well then. That was rather unexpected, but not unwelcome. He smirked, and walked through the crowd, seeing Sam (he wasn't entirely sure how he missed Sam, he was just that tall), and he finally got to the booth. Dean was looking a little bit embarrassed, whereas Cas was genuinely smiling. Chuck wasn't sure what to say. Until Sam pushed his way through, to stand in front of the table. Now Dean was blushing more, and had his head down to look at the floor.  
"So Dean. Really? You wait until I go to get food to do this?" Sam held up a bag of takeout. Dean muttered something under his breath that Gabriel couldn't be bothered to find out what they were. Now for the next bit, where he actually told the Winchester's that it was him who set the entire thing up. He headed for the karaoke machine on the far side of the hall, and just magic-ed his way to the front of the line. He whispered his request in the man's ear. He grabbed the mic, and headed up to the stage, smirking evilly, which, he had to admit, fit the Loki garb fairly well. It wasn't until the first bars of the song until he'd realized that he'd realized that this was probably a mistake. For all the wrong reasons.  
"I never meant to be so bad to you. One thing I said that I would never do. A look from you and I would fall from grace. And that would wipe the smile right from my face." Sam wasn't paying any attention. Gabriel continued, figuring that he'd probably notice once he got to the chorus of the song. Which was probably a good thing, now that he wasn't hearing the beginning of it, "Do you remember when we used to dance? An incident arose from circumstance. One thing led to another me were young. And we would scream together songs unsung." Gabriel was really hoping that this wouldn't backfire on him horribly. "It was the heat of the moment, telling me what my heart meant, the heat of the moment shone it your eyes." Sam slowly turned around, shoulders stiffened. Gabriel grinned (but was still feeling a bit nervous, hoping that Sam wasn't going to absolutely kill him. He didn't think that Sam was going to take to kindly to him singing a song that had been since banned from the Impala). Sam sighed, mouthing 'You?' Well, this was going much better then Gabriel was expecting. He waggled his eyebrows as if to say 'Who else?'  
*:*:*:*:*  
Sam rolled his eyes. Gabriel was just being stupid. With that stupid song, and its stupid chorus. And it's stupid intro. But he really did have to thank him for getting the two together. It was getting annoying the way that they both expected him to keep their secret when he himself had heavily hinted that the other felt the same.  
"And now you find yourself in '82." Sam rolled his eyes again. He told himself to ask why Gabriel had chosen that song. That song to wake up to every Tuesday. He'd told himself to ask that ever since Gabriel had revealed that he was actually alive. He'd never actually done it though. Sam had told himself that it was just because he'd never had the time, and that it'd really never come up, but if he were to be entirely truthful with himself (for once), it was just because he was unsure of what Gabriel's answer would be.  
"It was the heat of the moment, telling me what my heart meant, the heat of the moment, shone in your eyes." Perhaps it wasn't the worst song. Perhaps Sam could learn to like it.  
*:*:*:*:*  
Eventually, Gabriel wandered over to the booth that Sam and the new couple were sitting at, getting flocks of Destiel shippers that wanted pictures and signatures. He was relieved to see that, when Sam turned around, he wasn't scowling at him like he thought that he would be. He appeared to be smiling. Gabriel approached carefully. Sam laughed softly, "You know, I'm not mad at you. The singing at the end was a bit much, but hey, you got these two idiots together. Thanks for that." Gabriel shrugged.  
He shuffled his feet uncomfortably. "I guess. I was getting annoyed with them too, so… I just kinda got the idea. Sorry that it's a convention. Knew that people would flip out enough for you two to come, and then I just shifted into a buncha different fans, and kept asking about Destiel, until I mentioned the time when Cas told you at the bar, and when Dean said the whole, 'I think I might be a little bit in love with Cas.' So… then they started being all stutter-y, and cute like that." Sam laughed, "That was you?" Gabriel nodded, smirking. Sam just shook his head, still laughing.  
"I got it all on video you know." Sam's head snapped up and he started grinning, slightly maniacally. Gabriel got his phone out, and pulled up the video that he'd made. It wasn't long, and Sam was already giggling like a small child obsessed with murder. It was simultaneously adorable and terrifying at the same time. Gabriel couldn't help but to laugh along with him.  
*:*:*:*:*  
It took quite a while, but they eventually dragged themselves out of the convention hall. Gabriel felt proud of himself. He'd accomplished what he's set out to do. He'd gotten the two knuckleheads together, finally. Gabriel was surprised that it was actually happening, that they hadn't denied it all, and gone on being stupids. And he was so thankful that Sam wasn't mad at him. He thought that he'd screwed up any chance of… friendship with Sam after getting up and telling them that he was Gabriel. It was a bad idea, he knew it now. Honestly, he should've just sang Carry on my Wayward Son, or something like that. Geez, Heat of the Moment was a God awful idea. Gabriel really was stupid, wasn't he? Still, Sam wasn't mad at him, and he was really relieved for that.  
"So, Dean-o. How's the whole manly straight guy act workin' for you now?" Grabrie' grinned, sauntering up to the 'short' Winchester (Ha! None of the Winchester gene pool was ever actually short. The man was six foot, it's not like he's small….). Dean blushed, and started stuttering. Cas was smiling. Actually smiling, for the first time in SO long. He was staring at Dean with such love in his eyes, and his happiness rubbed off on the people around him.  
Gabriel was happy for them. He really was, he was very happy, and he was hella glad that they might soon get over the whole sexual tension thing. But when he looked at the new couple, he got this feeling deep in his gut, and he didn't like it. He didn't like the feeling, and he didn't know why it was  
But he put on his smile, and he ventured on.  
Sam was metaphorically skipping along next to Dean. "Ooh!" Dean turned to his brother, slightly panicked.  
"I'm calling Charlie!" Sam told him, in a rather sing-song-y voice, pulling out his phone and scrolling down in his contacts to 'C'.  
"Hey Charlie." He put it on speaker  
"Hey, Sam. What's up?" She paused. "Wait, there aren't more monsters that I should be worrying about right now, are there?" Sam laughed gleefully.  
"Okay. No monsters. What is it then?"  
"Would you like to tell her, Dean?" Dean glared at Sam.  
"Dean is currently glaring at me. But we are sitting in the Impala- I have been bumped to the backseat by Cas- and we've been at a convention."  
"Damn it, which one? You should've invited me, I love conventions."  
"It's up in Maine. You probably weren't there. If you were, you'd've tried calling at least four hundred times already."  
"Why? Sam are you going to tell me why I can hear you giggling every two seconds?"  
"So…. You know what Destiel is, right?"  
"Oh my god, did people end up asking Cas and Dean about Destiel stuff?" Charlie had started to giggle.  
"Well, yeah, but more than that happened. See Gabriel was there and he coordinated this whole thing so that we would get there, then he pestered Dean and Cas, then he told them about when the both of them told me that they loved the other, and then… well let's just say that Destiel is more than a bit canon now." Sam finished with a grin. There was silence on the other end.  
"OH HOLY MOTHER OF SPOCK! I SWEAR SAM IF YOU ARE JOKING."  
"Not joking. Check the blog. I'm sure that people have posted videos by now."  
"I'm going to disconnect, and freak out on the blog for a couple minutes, and I swear to Merlin that if you are lying to me, I will turn you into shoes." She hung up, and Sam just laughed. He glanced over to Gabriel in the seat beside him, and smiled. Gabriel smirked back at him. Sam felt something stirring in his stomach, something that he hadn't felt, really, for a long time. He shook his head, and chose to ignore it.  
Life was good, Sam decided. Cas and Dean were holding hands shamelessly in the front seat, and Sam no longer had to keep that secret to himself. They were happy, for once. There weren't demons after them, they were all alive, and had no immediate threat to deal with. And Sam had what he was beginning to think was going to be a good friend sitting next to him.  
Yes, life was good.


End file.
